


Jaeyong space

by lelepwrk



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2020-06-29 23:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19840435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lelepwrk/pseuds/lelepwrk
Summary: a bunch of Jaeyong drabbles to strengthen the soul!





	1. photographers and pretty boys

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yall! I decided to make a new book once the Johnten one got 100 kudos so thanks and i’ll probably make a yuwin one once this one gets 100 kudos!

Jaehyun was fucked. He knew that as soon as his professor said that the models that were lined up in front of the class had to pick the photographer they wanted for a project. Jaehyun hoped the pretty boy with the light pink hair would chose him. He accidentally made eye contact with the boy, a fiery red blush starting on his neck. The boy smiled at him. Jaehyun ducked his head down, pulling out his phone and texting his best friend. 

“Alright, everyone close your eyes.” The professor scanned the crowd of students to make sure no one was peeking. Jaehyung snapped his eyes closed. 

“Open up,” Professor Lee said, turning off the projector, “The rest of class will be for you to get to know each-other and come up with a theme.” Jaehyun looked behind him to see pretty boy. He slumped forward in his seat, grabbing a random chair and pulling it towards his desk. He gestured to the chair. 

“Take a seat.” The boy smiled again, slipping into the chair. 

“I’m Taeyong.” He said, holding out a delicate hand. 

“Yeah I know,” Jaehyun shook his hand, “Wait, shit that sounded horrible.” Taeyong giggled, resting his chin in his hand.

“I meant to say hi,” Jaehyun looked at his laptop, trying to will his angry blush away, “I’m Jaeyun.” 

“Hi.” Taeyong almost whispered from behind his hand. The bell rang, signing the end of class. 

“Do you maybe want to work on this outside of class?” Jaehyun asked, shoving all of his stuff into his backpack and slinging it over his shoulder. Taeyong nodded, “That would be good.” 

“I expect greatness Jaehyun.” His professor patted him on the shoulder as he left the class.

“Why does he expect so much from you?” Taeyong asked, navigating the crowded halls with ease.

“I’m his prodigy.” Jaehyun replied, opening the door and exiting the building, taking a sharp right towards the park. 

“How’d you know I like the park?” Taeyong asked, turning to Jaehyun, his eyes wide and filled with childish wonder.

“Wild guess,” Jaehyung shrugged and pulled out his camera, “Don’t mind me. I just think I may have stumbled on a theme.” Taeyong blushed and looked back at him, the sun rays reflecting off of his pale skin and making him look like an angel. 

“I think I might really like you.” Jaehyun whispered into the air, not knowing that the boy laying on his chest, the breeze ruffling his hair, heard him. 

“I think I might really like you too.” Taeyong whispered back, hailing himself up to look at Jaehyun in the face. Jaeyun rolled over so he was hovering over Taeyong.

“Be my boyfriend?” He asked, placing their foreheads on top of each other. Taeyong nodded. Jaehyun grinned and leaned the small  
distance separating their lips and kissed Taeyong, tasting coffee and a bit of mint. He blindly reached for his camera. He pulled away, his boyfriend whining and chasing after his lips, holding the camera to his face a taking a picture. 

*Two Weeks Later* 

“Jaehyun walked into class, one hand clutching on his poster board and the other wrapped in Taeyong’s hand. 

“Jung Jaehyun.” Professor Lee called. Jaehyun made his way to the front of the class, setting up the poster.

“My theme was love and nature.” He pointed to different pictures, all taken the first day when they went to the park. 

“Jaeyun, as always did incredible, he took the model that picked him and spun an amazing story with his pictures. Where did you come up with the theme?” Professor Lee was engrossed in his laptop, grading the project. 

“I noticed how pretty Taeyong looked in sunlight.”


	2. halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jaeyong and their kids on halloween

Taeyong walks along the sidewalk, one gloved hand clutched in one of his 5 year old sons hands, as Mark’s candy basket swings back and forth. 

“Papa,” Marks saying as Taeyong half listens from next to him, “That house has lots of candy!” Jaehyun chuckles from behind him, his hand clutched in Mark’s twin brother Yukhei’s hand. His sons each dressed as spider-man and black panther, excitedly run up the driveway of the house they are currently standing in front of, ringing the doorbell. Jaehyun sidles up to Taeyong, wrapping his arms around Taeyong’s waist, chin resting on his shoulder. Their silence is only broken by Yukhei and Mark racing each other down the driveway and back to their parents.

“Look at what I got papa!” Mark yells, thrusting a piece of candy into Taeyong’s face. Taeyong fakes amusement for the child. 

“That’s so cool Mark.” He gasps, swiftly holding Mark’s hand before he can run off. Mark pouts.

“I’m not Mark papa, I’m spider-man.” Jaehyun snorts intelligently from behind him. Taeyong sighs.

“Yeah!” Yukhei screams, “And I’m black panther!” Jaehyun hushes him with the promise of more houses. 

*FLASH BACK* 

Taeyong can’t remember halloween before the boys were born. 5 years ago he’d been pregnant and every year since then he and Jaehyun had taken their kids trick or treating in various costumes. 

Halloween 5 years ago found Taeyong on the couch, watching movies and trying to soothe the small babies that were kicking his stomach with every jump scare that crossed the tv screen, and his husband getting up every 5 seconds to open the door. Jaehyun flops on his stomach after kicking the door shut, one hand protectively sliding around Taeyong stomach and rubbing comforting circles in hopes of comforting his children. 

“Hey guys,” He whispers into Taeyong’s swollen stomach, “Please stop kicking papa so much.” The kicking stops immediately. 

“Are you some kind of child whisperer?” Taeyong asks in disbelief. Jaehyun looks up at him, eyes glinting with childish delight. 

“Maybe it’s because I’m a child at heart?” He suggests before starting to talk to his kids again.

“Hi I’m daddy.” Jaehyun’a gruff voice is interrupted by the doorbell. 

“I’ll get it.” Taeyong pats his husbands head and shuffles to the door. He’s greeted by 4 children yelling trick or treat at him. The kicking starts up again. He whines, looking towards the couch, where Jaehyun’s head can be seen looking at him from the door. He shuffles over, grabbing the bowl from a spot only he can reach, and dumps 2 pieces in each basket. 

“Happy halloween.” He shuts the door.

“Could you not handle it babe?” He asks, leading Taeyong to the couch and wrapping him in a blanket. 

“No it’s just that as soon as I opened the door the kicking started again.” Taeyong runs a hand through his hair. Jaehyun tuts.

“What did I say about kicking papa?” The kicking stops. 

“Jaehyun you can’t ever leave me until their born.” Taeyong says, desperate.

“Baby I have work.” 

“Work from home.” Taeyong yawns, snuggling down into the warmth of his husband, imagining 2 new children, faces still unclear, snuggling with them. 

*END FLASH BACK* 

Taeyong wouldn’t trade staying out as long as his 5 year olds want, standing on the sidewalk watching random people interact with his boys while his husband sneaks arms around his waist, letting him know of the human heater that is Jung Jaehyun for anything, not even when his kids were still inside him and he could only sit on the couch because of the kicking. Jaehyun kisses his cold cheek, his warm breath hitting Taeyong’s face. 

“Let’s go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi so i know this is late but here you go!  
> twitt: @m_inkyun  
> curious cat: curiouscat.me/m_inkyun


	3. hospitals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically taeyong waits for jaehyun to wake up from a coma

The incessant beeping of the heart monitor was the only sound that had kept Taeyong company for 4 long months without the warmth of his boyfriend. They’d gotten into a car accident 4 months ago, and Taeyong managed to escape with only minor bruises because Jaehyun had unbuckled his seatbelt and crawled over the console as fast as he could so that he could take most of the damage. He hadn’t woken up since. 

“Doc, how is he now?” Taeyong looked up into the eyes of the person who’d become his light for the past 4 months, Kun. 

“He’s the same as when you asked an hour ago.” Taeyong pouted, taking Jaehyun’s clammy, cold hand and slotting his fingers through Jaehyun’s. 

“He’s going to be okay though right?” He asked, typing one handed on his laptop. Kun sighed.

“I don’t know.” 

“Why not?”

“He should have woken up by now. We probably have to  
pull it.” Taeyong gasped.

“You can’t be talking about giving up on him!” 

“Tae, it’s been 4 months and he hasn’t don’t anything. There’s not much else I can do.” Taeyong slumped into his chair. 

“Hi!” Kim’s youngest brother Chenle dragged his brothers into  
the room. 

“How is he?” Renjun asked, pulling his arm out of Chenle’s grip. 

“Same as always.” Guenheng sighed. 

“We can’t really do anything else right?” 

“Pull it.” Taeyong whispered. 

“What?” Dejun leaned closer to him.

“Pull it!” Taeyong yelled. “If he was ready to wake up he would have done it by now.” Kun headed over to the plug. 

3

2

1... 

Jaehyun suddenly took a large breath right as Kun was about to pull it.

“Stop!” Chenle and Yang both screamed, rushing over to their brother. Taeyong screamed falling backwards against the wall. 

“You’re awake?” He yelled, getting over his shock and running to his boyfriend.

“Apparently.” He rasped. 

“Water!” Taeyong yelled at Renjun. He turned around and sprinted out of the room, coming back moments later with a cup of water. Jaehyun gulped it down in seconds. 

“More.” Renjun rain away and grabbed more water. 

“What took you so long?” Taeyong asked, sliding onto Jaehyun’s hospital bed. 

“I don’t know, I think my body didn’t want to wake up.” Jaehyun said, sitting up, “Can I go home now?” Kun nodded. 

“After some tests.” Jaehyun smiled, turning to Taeyong.

“I love you.” Taeyong choked on a sob, pulling Jaehyun toward him and kissing him right on the lips.

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! i just updated my au so check her out!! @lelepwrk and talk to me here! curiouscat.me/m_inkyun  
> caroline


	4. thankful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jaeyong family thanksgiving

Jaehyun slapped a hand over his face, scrubbing the crust out of his eyes as the door to his and Taeyong’s bedroom opens. 

“Daddy?” Jaehyun rolls over. 

“What Mark?” Jaehyun’s 3 year old grabbed the comforter with his little hands.

“Daddy, Yukhei had a bad dream.” Mark sniffles, wiping his tears eyes. Jaehyun sits up, bending down and scooping Mark into his arms. 

“Let’s go.” Jaehyun walks out of the room and into  
his twin sons room Yukhei’s sitting on  
the edge of his bed, blanket bunches around his shoulders and sniffling. There’s a tissue box next to him. 

“Did you get the tissues?” Jaehyun asks to the boy in his arms. Mark nods. Jaehyun sets him down. 

“Yukhei,” Jaehyun coos, kneeling down in front of his son, “What happened?” Yukhei looks up. 

“A pumpkin tried to kill me daddy!” He exclaims. Jaehyun sighs as the door opens. 

“What happened?” Taeyong heads to Jaehyun, dressed only one of his large shirts and boxers. 

“A pumpkin tried to kill me Papa.” Yukhei informs him. Taeyong scoops him into his arms and heads out the door. 

“Do you and Mark wanna sleep with Papa and Daddy?” He asks, kissing Yukhei on the forehead. Yukhei nods with enthusiasm. Jaehyun grabs Mark and flops back into his bed as soon as he reaches it. Mark tries to squirm out of his grip. 

“We have to get up so we can start cooking.” Taeyong informs, staring at the ceiling.

“I think you mean that you can start cooking and we can clean.” Taeyong snorts, pulling Yukhei to lay next to his brother. 

“Happy thanksgiving babe.” Jaehyun leans over their kids and gives Taeyong a sloppy kiss on the lips. 

“Ewww!” The little boys under Jaehyun’s chest yell, Yukhei claws at him, trying to get him away from Taeyong. 

———————————————————————————

“Okay!” Taeyong claps his hands, apron secured around his waist, “You boys clean your toys. Daddy will vacuum once you’re done.” He heads into the kitchen. 

“Jaehyun!” Taeyong calls. Jaehyun sighs.

“Yes, dear?” He calls back. supervising his sons cleaning. 

“Get the turkey out of the garage please.” Jaehyun opens the door of the garage and lugs the turkey into the kitchen. Taeyong expertly unwraps it and stuffs it into the oven. 

“Daddy! We’re done!” Mark screams from  
the living room. Jaehyun grabs the vacuum. 

“Go get dressed boys.” He starts the vacuum. 

———————————————————————————

“Grandma!” Yukhei hollers, running to the door in his socks. Taeyong has to grab him to make sure he doesn’t run into the door. Taeyong’s mother laughs, bending down and giving him a wet kiss on the cheek. 

“Where’s Mark?” 

“In the kitchen helping Jae with the turkey. He wanted to prove he’s a man.” Taeyong says at the same time there’s a yell of Mark from the kitchen. Taeyong runs back to the kitchen. 

Jaehyun’s wrestling a knife out of Mark’s tiny grip. 

“Jaehyun! The knife!” Taeyong screams. Jaehyun gives him a look. 

“That’s what i’m doing.” Jaehyun yells back, successfully taking the knife back. He sets Mark on the floor. 

“Go play with your brother.” Mark’s bottom lip wobbles before he bursts into tears.

“Wanna help daddy!” He sobs. Taeyong picks him up, comfortably rubbing his hand up and down Mark’s back. 

“You can help daddy, honey, without taking the knife.” He coos. Yukhei runs up the stairs and comes back with Mark’s comfort teddy bear. 

“Here Papa.” He hands it up to Taeyong. Taeyong gives it to Mark who unceremoniously shoves his tears face into the head of his teddy bear. 

“That’s very nice of you Yukhei.” Jaehyun says, cutting the turkey into strips. The doorbell rings. Taeyong walks to the door, Mark in his arms and Yukhei holding his hand as he greets all of his and Jaehyun’s families. 

“What happened to him?” Jaehyun’s father asks, pointing at the sniffling boy still in his papa’s arms.

“He had a little meltdown about a knife,” Jaehyun supplies, pulling something out of the oven, “Baby where do you want this?” Taeyong points to the only open counter space. 

“There’s fine Jae.” They all sit down around the big dining table, Mark and Yukhei secured into their high chairs, before Taeyong starts passing around all of the food. 

“Happy thanksgiving everyone!” Jaehyun lifts up his glass filled with wine in a toast. Mark and Yukhei follow his lead with their own silly cups full of apple juice. 

“Daddy!” Mark screams, “Yukhei dropped juice!” Jaehyun sighs.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! again if you want to suggest one give me your twitter if insta or some and I’ll give you a shoutout! pls go to @m_inkyun on twitter and if you want to read my ABO markhyuck au go here @lelepwrk!


End file.
